Today's mobile devices, such as smart phones, allow users to browse the Internet from any location to obtain information on demand. As long as a user is in an area with the proper telecommunication network and subscribes to a data plan, the user is provided with access to the Internet for web browsing to obtain information such as phone numbers for service provides, map out a particular destination location, and obtain information relevant to the user's current or next activity. However, there are often instances in which a user wishes to access only limited information for a quick answer to a question (e.g., what are the next available show times for a particular movie?). In this scenario, browsing the website for the movie theater or a service provider website that provides movie show times, such as Fandango, may be cumbersome on the mobile device. Specifically, loading all the graphics and advertisements associated with websites on a mobile device can take additional time. Alternatively, the entire website may provide too much data to navigate through when a user desires only a specific piece of information. In addition, for mobile device users who do not subscribe to a data plan for browsing the Internet, are in an area where the mobile device cannot connect to the proper telecommunication network, or do not have browsing capability on the mobile device, accessing such information on demand is not possible.
One solution to the aforementioned problem is for content publishers to provide information to users on mobile devices via text messaging, in particular those transmitted using Short Messaging Service (SMS). Due to the growth and penetration of SMS capable mobile devices, the content publishers and service providers have attempted to enable access to its content and products via SMS. To facilitate providing content via SMS, each content publisher and/or service provider is required to secure its own SMS codes per country or per geographic region. For example, Google™ has reserved code 466453 for the United States and code 9773300000 for India. Similarly, Facebook® has reserved code 32665 for the United States and code 9232232665 for India (Facebook® is a registered trademark of Facebook Inc., located in Palo Alto, Calif.). Once a local mobile code is provisioned by a local operator of that particular geographic region, a custom adapter is required to be developed to integrate with local operator APIs for sending and receiving SMS. Accordingly, the publisher must create such an adapter. The need for such an adapter often makes offering a company's content via SMS from multiple countries to mobile device users a barrier for a typical web content publisher or web-based service provider.